¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?
by Violet Hale
Summary: A Beck Oliver le cuesta mucho responder una pregunta. / Bade 33


"¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?"

Era una de esas tardes donde Beck Oliver estaba echado en la pequeña cama de su VR junto a su novia Jade West, simplemente haciendo nada.

Jade tenía la cabeza en la almohada de Beck, y él tenía la suya en el estómago de ella.

Estaban viendo una película estúpida de adolescentes, de esas donde la chica tímida se enamora del más popular de la escuela, quién está de novio con la chica más perfecta, pero termina enamorándose de la don nadie.

Jade las odiaba, a Beck no le importaban, pero estaban tan aburridos que enserio daba lo mismo.

Hasta que en una parte de la película, el chico le empieza a decir todas las razones de porqué se había enamorado de ella. Eso hizo que Jade le tomara más atención a la televisión y se apoyara en sus codos, comenzando a sentarse.

Obviamente, luego de que el galán le dijera que se enamoró hasta de la forma en que sus uñas crecen cuando están cortas, la chica saltó a sus brazos para besarlo y ahí terminó la película.

La cabeza de Beck pasó del estómago a las piernas de Jade, y se sentó, confundido por el cambio de posición de su novia.

-¿Pasa algo?- el muchacho desgarbado preguntó y se acomodó, pegándose a la pared, mientras en la televisión daban los créditos.

-Beck,- ella mordió su labio. -¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?-

Beck la miró sin expresión alguna y tragó ruidosamente.

-Um, tú ya lo sabes.- se rió con nerviosismo y Jade levantó una ceja.

-Si lo supiera no te preguntaría. Ya, escúpelo, ¿qué hice para que te enamoraras de mi?- cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando una respuesta.

Beck se pasó una mano por su cabello, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

Al ver que no había respuesta de parte de Beck, Jade empezó a entrar en pánico.

-¡¿Acaso no estás enamorado de mi?!- alzó los brazos. Ella sabía que estaba sonando como esas idiotas chicas que esperan que todo el mundo se enamore de ellas, pero ella solamente quería que un chico, su chico le respondiera una simple y corta pregunta.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Es que...- la agarró de las muñecas para tranquilizarla.

-Es que nada, si lo estuvieras no te demorarías tanto en responder.- se iba a empezar a parar, pero Beck la empujó contra el colchón, aún sosteniéndola.

-¿Es por la película? Ugh, Jade, eso no es real y lo sabes.- trató de sonreír, pero se dio cuenta que estaba tan nervioso como ella en este caso.

-Pero aunque no sea real, ¡el tipo ese respondió en menos de cinco segundos lo que tú no puedes responder en diez minutos!- se sacudió de nuevo, tratando de que él la soltara, pero le fue imposible. Su novio no tenía los grandes músuclos, pero aún así tenía fuerza.

Beck se quedó pensando por otros minutos más.

-Listo, no hay respuesta, me largo.- Jade avisó y él estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que suavizó el agarre y reaccionó cuando ella ya estaba parada recogiendo su bolso del suelo.

-¡No! Es que...ugh...me enamoré de ti tal como eres, creo que eso es.- la volvió a tomar de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia donde estaba él.

-¿Te tomó quince minutos responder eso? Ugh.- dejó caer el bolso. Esta vez se liberó del agarre de su novio, y cruzó los brazos de nuevo. -¿Solamente te enamoraste de mi por eso? ¿Porque "soy como soy"?- imitó la voz de Beck en la última parte.

-No, no solo por eso, Jade. Me enamoré de ti sabiendo que eres testaruda, enojona y mal pensada. Me enamoré de ti sabiendo que si te enojabas gritarías como una loca y perseguerías a la fuente de tu enojo. Me enamoré de ti sabiendo que podrías aventarme un par de tijeras, incluso.- rió y tomó su mano, haciendo circulos inexistentes en esta.

-¿Te enamoraste porque soy violenta? Que lindo, te felicito.- dijo ella con sarcasmo, pero por dentro se estaba derritiendo.

Beck se echó a reír de nuevo

-Tambien me enamoré porque eres especial. Me enamoré porque tus ojos brillan cuando ves algo que te gusta. Porque no soportas no tomar café cada mañana y porque... ugh, no me lo hagas díficil.- sacudió su cabeza, como intentando que sus pensamientos se alinearan y le pudiera salir una respuesta más coherente.

-¿Qué te estoy haciendo dificil?- bufó la oji-azul. -Solamente le estoy preguntando a mi novio por qué se enamoró de mi, y al parecer le cuesta demasiado decir un par de palabras clichés.- cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose realmente apenada.

-No me hagas decir porqué me enamoré de ti, simplemente no terminaría nunca.- fue la respuesta que salió de los labios de Beck. Jade levantó la cabeza. -Me enamoré de Jade West por la manera en que enserio no le toma atención a otros chicos, porque me tiene a mí. Porque amo como eres tan apasionada con la música y porque no tienes miedo a ser quien eres cuando estás conmigo.- Beck la atrajó hacia a él y la sentó en su regazo.

Suspiró y continuó su relato.

-Me enamoré de ti porque amo tus manos en mi cabello, también amo como te rehusas a que tu piel sea un poco más morena y principalmente, porque eres distinta al resto.- le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. -Te amo porque eres tú, Jade. Tú y nadie más.-

Ella no pudo aguantar tanta ternura, por lo que lo atrajo para besarlo de una buena vez.

Enterró sus manos en su cabello y Beck la acercó un poco más.

Al separarse, Jade dijo:

-Eres un retrasado sentimental, creo que por eso te amo yo también.- le dio un último beso en los labios y se volvieron a echar en la cama.


End file.
